Power management continues to be a goal of system designers. One principle source of power consumption involves processing the transfer of data from a connected device based on the transfer rate of the device. This causes the system processor and/or memory receiving the data to operate on a frequent (or near-constant) basis. As a result, excessive power is consumed which reduces efficiency and depletes battery power.